


Space Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Aperture Science, Bars, ChellDOS, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompted Work, Sillyness, Space Core is a girl, Space cake, drug usage, matchmaker rick, very faint rick/fact but like only if you squint real tightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rick wants Chell and GLaDOS to relax. His solution to their stress? Space cake. </p><p>'"I assume that this trip does have a purpose besides having 'fun'. Otherwise I will have to take back all compliments I've given you over the past few months." GLaDOS said.</p><p>"We'll have fun. Don't stress it." Chell said, completely ignoring what her companion had said. GLaDOS frowned, but shrugged it off. You can't just expect a human to suddenly stop wanting to have fun however homicidal they might be.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So. A buddy from school actually prompted me to write this. And I'm not one to back off from a challenge. It did get a bit longer than expected, though. Oops. Well. Please note that I've never actually done drugs before, so big chance that what I am describing is incredibly unrealistic. Oh well. Enjoy!
> 
> (only the first half was beta-ed. sighs. you can trust my beta to be lazy anytime.)

It hadn't been more than a bet, really. Wheatley and a bunch of mates had went out late at night, to a coffee shop. There, they also sold lots of snacks, both things like muffins and things like cheeseburgers. Now you can probably understand that however humanoid the previous cores now were, and that they had indeed been given the ability to taste things, they hadn't actually gotten a crash course on being human. Or at least, not a good enough one. 

Now if GLaDOS had been there that day, it had all changed. But she wasn't there, it was just Wheatley, Rick and Fact. And Rick liked sweet foods. He kept buying another serving of.. whatever was the 'snack of the day' at that time. He also liked alcohol. 

That was the thing. However improbable and perhaps a bit stupid it sounded, the androids were able to get drunk. And that was all Chell's fault. 

Because GLaDOS was so... amicable towards Chell, she actually listened to it when Chell told her that she wished the android bodies were more humanlike. GLaDOS of course didn't want Chell to know, but immediately afterwards GLaDOS had went to her lab to make a third version of the Aperture Science Humanoid Core Replacement Body.  The first barely looked human, and the second was although more human, still widely regarded as not finished. Only the face and arms had touch sensors. But the third version could actually taste things, get drunk, high, all those things. Chell loved it. 

Because now, she could pester GLaDOS to no end, blowing air in her neck to see her shiver, and put an arm around her and be sure she actually felt it. Chell didn't know what kind of...reason she had for it but she took extreme pleasure in seeing GLaDOS lose her mind. 

But this wasn't the only thing GLaDOS had done for her, no. Just a while ago GLaDOS woke her up only to bring her to the lab. She had constructed a device that could revive Chell's broken voice over time. It would take a while, but she'd already regained the ability to whisper and talk as long as she didn't talk too loudly or for too long. 

But now back to Wheatley. So Rick had ordered some new kind of treat, or something alike to that. It was cake, but with a bit of a drier texture. Rick took the first bite and looked up at Wheatley in wonder. 

"Dude. You have to try this." he said, scooting the plate over to Wheatley's side of the table. Fact wasn't even paying attention to them; there was a pinball machine in the coffee shop and Fact hadn't ever seen one before. 

Wheatley grinned and shoved the plate back. "No thanks, mate. I'm not the one who has a cake obsession." 

Rick scoffed. "Who are you referring to? Me or the big lady upstairs?" he asked, sounding a bit offended. 

"I meant her, if it makes you feel any better. I must say though. You're putting on some weight." Wheatley said. Rick frowned. "Well, no, not really. I mean.. If you could gain weight. You would've been. Because.. of the snacks. You know. Yeah. That. Um-" 

Rick laughed. "It's alright. I'm not angry or anythin'. However. If you really want me to forgive you just- try this." he said, pushing the plate back to Wheatley. Wheatley sighed and took a bite. It was good, but not great. Just normal cake, if not a tiny bit drier. It also had some kind of spice in it. Wheatley was ready to give the rest back to Rick but Rick refused. "Eat it. I'll get another serving." 

Even though the cake wasn't great Wheatley couldn't refuse free food, so he took the plate and took another bite of the cake. They even got Fact to eat a bite, who hastily muttered something about narcotics and went back to his pinball machine. 

Half an hour and two portions each later Wheatley started feeling himself slip away into unconsciousness. "Rick? I'm not feeling so well..-" Wheatley said. Rick did the opposite of what Wheatley had thought; instead of helping, he started laughing. Softly at first, but louder later. 

"What?" Wheatley asked. "I have- I've got-" Rick said, before bursting into laughter again. "Ooooh. I've got no idea."

Weirdly enough, Wheatley noticed himself laughing about it, even though it wasn't even funny. "Wow." Wheatley said.

After a while Rick suddenly spoke in a much softer voice. "Wheatley." he said. Wheatley pried his eyes open and looked at his companion. "Yeah?" 

"Don't you think it's weird that..She.. just does anything Chell wants?" Rick asked. He was barely even sitting up anymore, instead just supporting himself on the table with both arms. Wheatley knew that what he was feeling, the enriched relaxation.. Rick felt the same. 

"I dunno..buddy. She's very fond of her test subject." Wheatley said, adding this surely unmissable piece of evidence to the metaphorical table. 

"Huh." Rick said, nodding. 

After that everything became a bit vague. But what Wheatley did remember was that Fact had to help him stumble back to aperture while muttering facts about alcohol just barely above his breath. 

He woke up with knots in his shoulders and little to no memories of the day before.

"What's happened?" Wheatley asked Fact over breakfast. All Fact did was sigh. "You were intoxicated. That cake Rick ordered for you had drugs in it. I would tell you to talk to him, but as you are probably already planning to do that, I'll just wish you good luck. Don't be too hard on him." he said. 

Fact had changed since he was put into an android body. For one, he learned to talk in more varied sentences. Even though his personality was still a general secret, Wheatley knew that Fact saw Rick as a friend, and other than that really liked to explore the human world. His voice was still soft and low, but if you paid attention you'd know that he really did have something interesting to say. 

"You got that right, mate." Wheatley angrily said. He couldn't really comprehend it. Why would Rick want to drug him? What would Rick have gotten out of it? He stormed over to the lower part of Aperture, where Rick was positioned to clean up nowadays. Wheatley was happy that his job was more to venture upwards. He even got to go outside for the job once in a while. 

Wheatley saw Rick and instead of just calmly talking which he, admittedly, was planning to do, he let his anger overtake him and he pounced on him. 

"Oh- not so fast, Wheatley. I know I'm handsome but you gotta think of the future first before mindlessly starting a relationship with m-" Wheatley stopped him before going on. "You drugged me! You just! Drugged me! For no reason!" Wheatley exclaimed. 

"Hold the phone, friend." Rick said, escaping from Wheatley's iron grip. "I didn't do it on purpose. I couldn't have known they put drugs inside the cake." 

"Didn't they say that at all?" Wheatley said. "Are you sure it wasn't just named 'drug cake' and you didn't notice?"

"No- it was named.. something else. I dunno." Rick said. Wheatley sighed. "It was something druggy, though. I should've realized. Sorry, brother." Rick apologized. Wheatley frowned. "Something druggy?" 

"Yeah- like.. That was it! Space cake!" Rick exclaimed. 

"Wait. Seriously? Space cake? You didn't know?" Wheatley yelled. Rick frowned. "How should I have known?" 

"You know, mate, I'm done talking to you." Wheatley said, already walking away.

They made up fairly quickly, though. At dinner all the cores met up and when Rick cracked some jokes Wheatley quickly found himself laughing. After dinner, when the work resumed, Rick called Wheatley and Fact to him. He didn't want to involve Space into this, as she'd probably tell GLaDOS. Fact already looked uneasy, but he wouldn't tell on Rick. He was loyal. 

"So. I think we all know that She's been a busy bee lately, making the v3 android models. So I think I know a way of making her relax, even if it's just for a while." Rick said. 

"I already dislike the sound of this." Fact muttered.

"So. What is this master plan?" Wheatley asked.

"Well, you know what happened last night. Sorry about that by the way, again. But I was thinking. We tell Chell to go to the same coffee shop with Her, and tell her to order them the space cake." Rick said. The moment he uttered the word 'space' they heard someone coming. 

"Space meeting? Why wasn't I invited?" Space asked. Her android version was still V2, because it fit her better, somehow. She was also a bit shorter than the other cores, which made sense because she was younger. 

Having these android bodies had really helped most cores. The way this body was built was much more efficient because a lot more power could be conserved this way. It also boosted their general intelligence, which wasn't really possible in the core bodies. 

Fact sighed. "Factoid. You will never go to space." He told Space. She frowned at him, offended. "I've already been to space. Not to space meeting, though. Unfair." she said. She did this thing where she was always glancing around, like something was going to attack her or something. 

"It's not a space meeting, mate. Sorry. We've got some...very private things to discuss and if you join in it just wouldn't be private, anymore, you know." Wheatley tried to say as kindly as possible. Space inspected him for a good ten seconds before speaking. Finally, she turned around while frantically muttering 'space meeting, wanna go. wanna go." Over and over. Rick let out a deep sigh. "Close call." 

Wheatley looked at the ground. "I feel bad for her." he said. He knew her closer than the others, having been stuck in space with her for quite a while. Fact and Rick were silent for a moment until Rick started talking again, softer than before. 

"But what do you think of the plan? I think it would be great if She could relax a bit. With nobody but her own human, of course." he said, grinning. 

It was no surprise that Rick jumped to this conclusion. They all knew how fond GLaDOS was of Chell. Some even went as far as to say that She was in love with her. But he was right in a way. Chell was probably the only person here that could help GLaDOS relax.

"I think it's a good idea. I guess." Wheatley mumbled. Rick laughed triumphantly. "I knew it! Now let's go ditch work and see Chell." 

Fact, who hadn't said anything until now, cleared his throat. "She knows what space cake is. She'll know the moment she takes a bite that Chell attempted to intoxicate her. Chell could get in trouble." 

"I've got a feeling that She won't say anything about it." Rick said. When the others looked puzzled, he grinned. "I know what the ladies are like." 

They knocked on Chell's door. She opened it up, wondering who her visitors were. Shw was wearing headphones, and listening to a rather outdated walkman. It had been the only music equipment laying around, though. The only CD's she could find were classical music (no thanks) and some rather outdated swing and big band music. It was better than nothing, and even more so if she felt the urge to test tingling in her fingertips but GLaDOS was too busy to lead her around the track. 

The whole issue with testing was that whenever they did it (which still happened, though a lot less than before) Chell could simply set her mind to blank and focus entirely on the test. Not GLaDOS though. She had the habit of overthinking everything. And when they were on the track, thoughts of Caroline came back to haunt her. All in all, while they both had an adrenaline addiction, it hurt them more than it helped.

Wheatley smiled at Chell. She smiled back, and took off her headphones. 

"I..well we come to tell you an idea." Rick said. 

"Alright.. come in." Chell said. The three cores entered her room. 

"Look, lady. You know how stressed She is nowadays. All the inventing and the not having any test subjects thing, you know. So I thought of something. And..they helped." Rick said, pointing to Wheatley and Fact. 

"What did you think of?" Chell asked, intrigued.

"Well. There's a coffee shop not so far from here. And they sell..space cake. Me and my ol' pal Wheatley here found out what it was like..the hard way. But you gotta admit. It was awfully relaxing." Rick looked at Wheatley, who nodded slowly. Chell smirked. 

"So. That's your plan. Make her high. And then what?" she asked, hands on her hips. 

"No- no. You two go there and eat it. Ladies night. Have some fun." Rick said, moving his eyebrows up and down. Chell laughed. 

"'Cause. Come on. You both deserve to relax once in a while. " Rick said and winked. And honestly? He was right. 

So that's how Chell walked into the laboratory a few days later and asked GLaDOS out on a date. 

"A coffee shop? I assumed you had better taste than that. That moron really has bad influence on you. Maybe I should shoot him back into space." GLaDOS said. She had her arms crossed, obviously judging her. 

"It wasn't Wheatley." Chell said, giving GLaDOS the angry stare. Her features softened a bit. 

"Well, because you ask so politely. But only because of that." GLaDOS said. Chell smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." 

And thus, that evening Chell and GLaDOS met up just outside Aperture. Chell was actually surprised to see that GLaDOS showed up. She wasn't wearing a lab coat (as Chell had expected for some reason) and instead had traded her normal clothes for a familiar cream colored dress. It looked a bit out of place on GLaDOS' skin, like it just didn't belong there. Chell was however still wearing an Aperture tank top with jeans and long fall boots masked as regular boots. Those things had saved her life one too many times and she didn't dare to ever take them off. 

"I assume that this trip does have a purpose besides having 'fun'. Otherwise I will have to take back all compliments I've given you over the past few months." GLaDOS said. 

"We'll have fun. Don't stress it." Chell said, completely ignoring what her companion had said. GLaDOS frowned, but shrugged it off. You can't just expect a human to suddenly stop wanting to have fun however homicidal they might be. 

In the coffeeshop Chell found a small table in a corner surrounded by couches. She figured this was the best place for them to sit in case the plan would backfire. GLaDOS sat down on one of the couches. She looked confused when Chell didn't sit down. 

"I'm going to order us something. Trust me. Just wait here." Chell told her. When GLaDOS didn't look convinced Chell put a hand on GLaDOS' shoulder, letting the heat drip through the thin fiber of the dress. She knew exactly what kind of effect that had on the android, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. 

"Fine." GLaDOS spat. "But if you try to kill me-" 

"We don't do that anymore. We promised that." Chell said. Her hand was still on her shoulder. GLaDOS looked at her lap. "Go on then." she said. Chell retracted her arm, but not before letting it slide all over GLaDOS' own arm. GLaDOS sucked in a harsh breath. She didn't know why though, she didn't even need to breathe. Perhaps it was force of habit. 

Chell ordered two Cappuccinos and two plates of the cake. She felt full of glee as she did that. Like she was stealing cookies from the top of the fridge while mom wasn't looking. The man working behind the counter smiled at her. "I don't see you around here often. Are you sure you can take this? It's heavy stuff." he said, referring to the cake. 

"I'm sure. We're just trying to have some fun." Chell said, smiling. 

"Oh! You're here with your boyfriend? Trying to.. spice things up?" the man asked. 

"s-something like that." Chell said. Come to think of it, that was exactly what she was doing. She mentally slapped herself for not seeing Rick's ulterior motives. He could go on for hours, talking about how GLaDOS was in love with her and claiming he knew that because he 'knew what went on in a lady's mind'. The man smiled. 

"Good luck with that." he added. Chell brought the plates and the hot coffee back to their table. 

"Took you long enough." GLaDOS chastised. When her eyes caught the cake, though, her features immediately softened. Chell rolled her eyes. GLaDOS grabbed the piece of cake from the plate and took a bite of it. 

"Interesting.." she muttered under her breath. But she didn't lash out at Chell or anything, so Chell assumed that meant she was off the hook. She smiled in herself and took a bite of her own serving. 

It wasn't really like normal cake. It was a lot drier, and tasted like...walking through Amsterdam's city centre. Chell couldn't really describe it any other way. It did indeed have the faint taste of marijuana. She wondered how the hell Wheatley hadn't recognized it. Sometimes, GLaDOS had a point when she called him a moron. 

She decided that she didn't like it as much as Rick had. He'd said that it was the best thing he's ever tasted. No, she preferred apple beignets. 

GLaDOS was stirring through her cup of coffee mindlessly, all power working on figuring out Chell's plan. This was.. Space cake. Chell was intent on getting herself and GLaDOS high, and GLaDOS wasn't sure what to think of it. It, of course, went through her head that this was another attempt to kill her. Except then Chell wouldn't have taken some herself too. And also, however much she was a homicidal maniac with a tendency to ruin things, she was genuine and she did like to hug robots who don't feel emotions just for the idea of it. If there were more people like Chell in this world, it would either be much worse or much better. 

Chell put her hand on GLaDOS'. Warmth sparks coursed through her whole arm like she was short-circuiting. Somehow, the drug elevated the way GLaDOS experienced touch, leading to a very confused and worked up robot. She must've looked very confused because Chell immediately pulled her hand back, looking worried. 

"I assure you that although slightly intoxicated, I'm still fully functional." GLaDOS said. Chell's worried look smoothed off, and she was smiling again. 

"D'you.. like the surprise?" Chell asked. GLaDOS quickly realized that the amount of time she had been stirring her coffee was closer to half an hour than a minute or so, and in that time Chell had...relaxed. And very much so. She seemed a lot less worked up, leaning back against the couch cushions with a lazy smile on her face. GLaDOS blushed (or the android equivalent of that), wondering why Chell put up with her. 

"It wasn't much of a surprise, you know. You humans are so... Unsurprising." GLaDOS said. Wait, was that the right word? Chell snorted. 

"But did you ..like-like it?" she continued to pry. Suddenly, GLaDOS had a lot of trouble looking for the right word. 

"Well." she started, "I suppose.. nothing has happened yet. We could still make a mistake and turn this into a bad trip. Or." she leaned in close to Chell's face, "we could have some..fun." Chell gasped and GLaDOS pulled her face back, grinning in herself.

"Depends on what kind." Chell said, devious smirk on her face. 

"I propose..a game. Who ever loses has to do whatever the other wants for five minutes. Anything." GLaDOS said. She was enjoying this immensely. Finally a way to put that human on her place. 

"So. Which game?" Chell asked. "Darts?" she sounded innocent, unusually so. 

"You think you can win from me with..darts. Alright. Lets try. But I warn you, you're going to be under my control." GLaDOS said, 

Chell swallowed and stood up to go to the darts board in the corner of the coffee shop. GLaDOS followed her, almost predatory. Suddenly she wasn't keeping to a plan anymore. No, this was far more fun. 

They cleared the board and both stood ready, three darts per person. Chell offered to let GLaDOS go first, but she declined, saying she wanted to know what Chell was 'made of'. 

Chell threw the first dart. It was...okay. Not great, but it did land on the board. Second one was, surprisingly, very near the middle. Chell smiled triumphantly but GLaDOS just looked at her with a perfect poker face. 

The third one was bullseye. Both women were surprised, looking at each other with confusion apparent on their faces.   

"My turn." GLaDOS said, pushing her aside.

The first dart landed next to Chell's second one. GLaDOS was surprised to find that she, however modern and brilliant, hadn't any hand-eye coordination. Then she realized that she hadn't built it in. Mentally cursing herself, she got ready to throw again. The human way, then. By means of luck. 

Just as she wanted to throw the next dart Chell slipped up behind her and held GLaDOS' waist between her arms, resting her chin upon the other woman's shoulder. GLaDOS blushed profusely. She knew exactly what the human was trying to accomplish and much to her dismay it was actually working. 

Chell did nothing but hug her from behind a bit. But then again, GLaDOS' new body was extra sensitive. Not just because of the new V3 android model, but also because when GLaDOS went out to instruct ATLAS and P-body Chell had slipped into the lab and added an extra zero to the formula. This wasn't the case for the other androids, though. GLaDOS had made a seperate body for herself, 'cause she just wanted something a bit more capable of holding her fast intellect, or something. It was probably just vanity. 

GLaDOS' dart slipped out of her hand and onto the floor with a satisfying 'clink'. Chell smirked. 

"I get to redo that one. It would only be fair, since you distracted me." GLaDOS sneered. Chell let go to grab the dart from the ground.

"Sorry, no do-overs." She said as she kept hold of the dart. GLaDOS groaned and threw the third dart. It didn't even get close to the bullseye, was barely on the board even. Chell collapsed in a fit of giggling uncontrollably. She grabbed GLaDOS' hand and led her back to their corner of the room with the couches. 

"You cheated. I can't believe it. No actually, I can. It's a very...you thing to do." GLaDOS said. 

"You sound pretty sure of yourself for a person who just lost a bet. Five minutes of whatever I want, remember?" Chell said, devious smirk on her face. She was thinking of all the embarrassing things she could let the AI do. But no, she had a much better idea. 

"I can see that you're plotting something. Just spit it out." GLaDOS said. She only now realized that they weren't sitting on seperate couches anymore. 

"Okay. Because you lost the game you have to... kiss me."

"...oh."

GLaDOS had to be honest, she hadn't been expecting this. She knew that she did have to do it. She lost the game. Five whole minutes. 

But secretly, somewhere buried deep in her mind, Caroline was throwing a party, cake and those little things that exploded when you pulled the string and confetti came out of them included. She felt all sorts of emotions such as an unnormal amount of glee, and anger and happiness and anxiety and they were all conflicting with each other.

Mostly she just felt this anxiety. Because she didn't know what would happen if she would indeed kiss Chell. What would she feel?

Chell was still waiting, smiling a bit awkwardly. GLaDOS breathed in deeply. 

"Here goes nothing." she said, and inched forwards, pressing her lips against Chell's. 

Neither of them did anything, they just sat there for a moment with their mouths touching. It felt weird. Not the thing little party animal Caroline had been expecting, surely. GLaDOS pulled back, a bit disappointed. 

"Well if that was all-" she started, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chell's face. She was blushing, had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open in the distinct shape of an 'o'. 

"You're.. this wasn't what you meant, was it?" GLaDOS said, small smile on her face. Chell shook her head. GLaDOS inched closer, holding Chell's face with one hand. "You want...more." she decided, and pressed her lips against Chell's one more time. 

This time, however, Chell opened up below her, arching into the kiss with such glee that it almost seemed like she couldn't breathe without Her. Suddenly, it was more than just a kiss. They moved against each other, biting each others lips, pulling gasps from one another in a frenzy of movement. 

Still, after a while GLaDOS reluctantly pulled back. Because that wasn't what should've happened. 

The logical part of her was screaming. 'Why do you like this? Why are you experiencing human emotion?'. Meanwhile, Caroline had put on a little party hat while grinning devilishly. GLaDOS groaned aloud. 

"Thank you." She said. Chell frowned. This, in turn, made GLaDOS frown. As they sat there, both frowning, GLaDOS realized that she should probably say something. Anything. 

"Did I do adequately?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Chell felt her eyes water without wanting to. God, she could be adorable. Even though she had a tendency to murder. Chell hoped that she would be able to put a stop to that. 

"S'ofcourse." Chell slurred. Even though her mind was obviously capable of thinking clearly, her body wasn't really at that level. She felt like she was stuck in molasses. GLaDOS seemed relieved and sat back. 

After a while of just sitting and letting her body relax to the point where she could maybe seem like she was sober. She thought of something. A devilish grin formed on her face. 

Meanwhile GLaDOS was still in full panic mode. So much so, perhaps, that she didn't hear Chell talk over the whirring of mechanics in her brain. 

"What did you say?" she snapped, not really in the right mind for niceties. 

"I said that you were adequate. But not...good. Good thing that we still have the rest of those five minutes." Chell drawled, grinning profusely. 

"So. What you are saying is- mmph!" GLaDOS was quite rudely interrupted by Chell kissing her. This time Chell went all-in, obviously being the leader over her counterpart. This was.. new.

Chell took the lead and quickly GLaDOS noticed what she had been doing wrong. She had been rough constantly, which really took off the edge. If she was gentle for a bit and then bit down on Chell's lower lip she'd make a small gasping sound, signaling that the pain just made the pleasure even greater. 

They made out for what seemed like hours, Chell's hands roaming GLaDOS' synthetic skin. It felt warm, but still had a kind of robotic under-taste. Chell however did applaud the handiwork that had gone into making GLaDOS' mouth as human as possible, even going as far as giving her a sort of synthetic saliva-like substance. It tasted like Aperture.

When they finally pulled back people were applauding. GLaDOS looked at her lap, not saying anything, while Chell laughed and put her arms around her companion, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. 

"The five minutes are over." GLaDOS reminded her, but to no avail. She was pressed back against the couch and Chell draped her own body over GLaDOS' in a rather inelegant fashion. She rested her head on the android's chest and closed her eyes, seemingly comfortable. GLaDOS closed her eyes and imagined what Caroline would do in this situation. 

The little voice of her former self in her head was filled with glee. "You did it! Even though they said you couldn't!" she said. GLaDOS showed a small grin despite herself. "We keep doing science throughout all sorts of challenges." she said. Chell lifted up her head to look GLaDOS in the eye. "Huh?" she asked, sounding sleepy. GLaDOS shook her head. "Nothing." 

"Oh, bring her home with you. Put her in bed. She can't handle the drugs well. Remember that time with Cave on-" Caroline said. "New Year's eve." GLaDOS continued. Chell didn't lift up her head again. "We both had a bit too much to drink." Caroline went on. "He was gentle. More so than usual." she sighed softly, smiling at the fond memory. GLaDOS wondered why her own memories of Cave could both be good and bad. 

"Come on, Chell. Let's get you home." GLaDOS said. She gently lifted Chell up and carried her bridal style out of the coffee shop, ignoring the jeering of the drunk men who just wanted to watch them make out again.

The walk back to Aperture gave GLaDOS time alone with her thoughts. It was horrible. She instead ignored all her emotions and scanned her surroundings for interesting things. Exiting the town, she quickly became able to sigh deeply. The green around the path to Aperture looked more purple in the light of the half moon. In the nearby forest a young deer looked at her. She looked back. 

Back at the Aperture Science Back Entrance (trademark) GLaDOS kicked open the door (she'd fix it later, couldn't be bothered to grab the keys from her pocket) and stepped into the elevator. First she'd thought that she could well enough make a bed in her main chamber, but the human shouldn't get too used to luxury. Instead, she ordered the elevator to take them to one of the few not-yet-completely-destructed relaxation faults (which Chell had chosen as her 'room') and laid Chell down in the 'bed'. She put the timer on eight hours, which was..eight more than usual and then finally closed the thing up. 

"Goodnight, cara mia" she whispered before going back to her own main chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :3


End file.
